


Stuttering Start

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Runt Jason Todd, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Dick and Jason's relationship was not by choice. With Gotham's wealthy elite pawing at the new eligible Wayne heir, Dick stepped in to save him from the fate of an omega housewife. Unfortunately, their relationship hasn't been smooth.------Omega Jason Week Day 2: Sex pollen/surprise heat or rut





	Stuttering Start

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally uploaded the wrong work earlier. This is the correct one.

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Snow was piling up as the blizzard closed in on the city. Soon all of Bludhaven would be enveloped in the whiteout. The city would come to a halt more or less. The snow was beginning to block up the streets slowing traffic. It would pile high to temporarily disguise the filth of the streets in pure white before quickly being tainted by the trash. Most people were already settled in their homes to wait out the storm. There were many not lucky enough to have a warm shelter out of the storm. Jason remembered that time when he was one of them before Bruce and Dick took him in. Now he had a warm home to call his own.

However Jason was anxiously awaiting his mate's return. Dick was finishing up his shift, but he should be home soon. It was agony waiting for his return. He had felt it coming for a few weeks now and he noticed Dick responding oddly to him earlier that morning, but hadn’t thought anything of it until mid-morning when his heat slammed him. He started combing the apartment for clothes and blankets to build a nest. He's been waiting for Dick all while he debated whether or not to even bother the alpha with his heat.

They were mates. Jason wore Dick's mating mark and by law he belonged to Dick, but it hadn't exactly been an ideal match. Dick hadn't willingly mated with Jason, but they had no choice. With Jason having already experienced his first heat, suitors were clamoring to claim him and get their hands on the Wayne fortune. Bruce was trying to fight the system that wanted to force Jason away from his home and into the arms of some other alpha, but he was losing. Dick had stepped forward taking Jason as his own. 

The whole mess couldn't have occurred at a worse time. Dick's life had taken a turn with his long term and rather serious relationship with Kori coming to a messy end and the Titans in a current state of chaos from the fallout. Dick had actually taken a break from the Titans to focus on Bludhaven when the mess with Jason came to light. Dick and Jason's relationship wasn't the best, but Dick wasn't actively attacking Jason anymore. At best, Dick was indifferent to him. Jason knew that Dick saw their bond as a sacrifice for Bruce and nothing more. Maybe in his heartbroken state, he saw it as a way to avoid any real relationship.

There wasn't much between them. Jason slept in a separate bedroom and he had started going to an online school. He worked at the local library part time and Bruce helped supplement what costs Jason brought on Dick. They weren't mates. They were roommates. They pretended for the cameras and the elites. Jason did his best to make things easy on Dick, but nothing's changed the icy atmosphere.

So, Jason wasn't going to bother Dick with his heat and Nightwing still needed to patrol Bludhaven. He was just going to lock himself up in his room.

With that decision made, Jason hurried to prep before Dick came home. He wasn't sure how Dick would react and he had already bitten a few nails bloody in nerves. He focused on keeping his hands busy, but transferred his nervous habit to gnawing on his bottom lip as he stocked his mini-fridge with drinks and made sure he had plenty of food to tide him over. He snatched up a few clean towels and made sure he had his phone near and on charge in case he needed someone. Dick wasn't going to help him. He couldn't take any time off to deal with Jason, so Jason was going to have to take care of himself.

It wasn't new to him. He did want to have something that smelled like his alpha. Dick's smell was permanently coated on his skin. His body would want Dick. Instinct would have him seeking the alpha's scent, his touch, his body. He wouldn't have Dick there to help him through the heat, but he could at least have his scent. 

Jason checked the time. Dick would be home soon, very soon. He felt his gut twist with nerves. If he was going to steal one of Dick's jackets or shirts, he needed to do it quickly. He rushed off towards Dick's room which he rarely spent any time in aside from gathering laundry or cleaning. It was the alpha's domain. He knew other omegas felt safest making a den with their alpha. Jason didn't have that.

He felt like he trespassed any time he entered Dick's room. His omega instincts leapt with want and need when he entered, but his mind rejected the leap in his heart. He wasn't Dick's omega. Their whole arrangement was based off keeping Jason from becoming a breeding slave for another alpha. So Jason didn't think to hard on what it would mean if Dick let him share this room. 

Jason shook himself. He didn't have time to think. He could already start to feel the fever worsen as slick soaked his underwear. He needed to lock himself away soon. He glanced around the messy room before his eyes fell on one of Dick's cleaner shirts. He snatched it up and was about to sprint out when he ran literally into said alpha. He bounced off him, stumbling back until he felt Dick’s hands on his shoulders to steady him. Panic welled up inside of him at being caught. He gulped, fingers clenching in Dick’s stolen shirt as he looked at the alpha already half out of his police uniform.

“What’s the rush, Jay?” Dick questioned looking down at the omega. He noted how nervous he seemed. Jason was fidgety, eyes wide and darting around before they’d briefly meet his own. Normally Jason was a lot less open.

“Um, sorry Dick. I’ll get out of your room. I’ll have dinner started soon.” Jason forced out, but that only drew Dick’s attention more. 

Dick’s brow furrowed at the heat coming off of Jason’s skin. He took a moment to look over the omega in case Jason was becoming sick but was hiding it. The strong sweet fruity scent hit him. His fingers tightened on Jason’s shoulders, but the omega slipped out of his grip. 

Jason needed to get out from under Dick’s gaze. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as his skin prickled with need. He would start giving off a strong scent soon and that would be impossible to hide from a sharp nosed alpha. So Jason bolted, stashing the stolen shirt in his room before rushing into the kitchen to find something quick to make for Dick. The scent of alpha was driving his body mad. He was starting to shake and feel the tremors and beginning cramps. He was clumsy as he worked, cursing when his arm shook while trying to pull a pan down from the cabinet.

Dick moved behind him, a hand coming up to steady his own. Jason was frozen as he felt the alpha’s warmth against his back. He trembled, panting softly as his body responded to his mate’s presence. His eyes stayed locked on Dick’s hand as he guided the pot down to the kitchen counter. He watched as Dick moved his hand to release the pot and pull his hand closer. He sucked in a breath as he felt Dick’s hot breath over his fingers before Dick pressed his nose to the scent gland of Jason’s wrist.

“I can smell that you’re in heat.” Dick’s voice was dark and gravelly and nothing like the usual warm cheery tone. He sounded wrecked from just Jason’s scent. It sent a shiver through Jason at the lust in his voice.

“I-Dick.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going into heat?” Dick’s breath was hot against Jason’s cheek as the alpha nuzzled him.

“It was a surprise and I didn’t want to bother you with it.” Jason ducked his head – a clear sign of submission Jason would never show otherwise. His soft panting grew more audible with just the hint of a whine or whimper to the vibration of Dick’s low purr. “I’ll be okay. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Jason, I’m your mate. It’s my job to worry about you.” Dick argued.

Jason shook his head attempting to will his body not into relaxing against Dick. He groaned at the growing cramps in his stomach and then again when Dick reached down to gently rub his stomach. He wanted to break away and lock himself in his room where he’d be less likely to influence Dick with his pheromones.

“I know you didn’t want to be tied to me.” Jason protested. “I know you just did it so I wouldn’t be taken away from Bruce. You don’t have to take care of me. You’ve got to work and you’ve got to patrol.”

“Jason,” Dick pulled back. Jason whined at the loss of heat even as Dick turned him around. He looked up at Dick’s conflicted eyes. There was the heat and lust from an alpha, but then there were Dick’s real emotions fighting between bitterness and sympathy. “You’re...you’re right. I didn’t want to be tied with you. I was fresh off my break up with Kori and the utter hell that brought. The last thing I wanted was to be permanently tied to someone else in any form of a relationship.”

Jason winced, his face tilting down when Dick caught his chin and forced him to look back up at the alpha. 

“It’s been a while since then, Jay. I’ve been able to heal a bit and look back on some of the things I’ve done. One of those things was underestimate you.” Dick’s fingers trailed along his jaw to his cheek. “I think we’ve been getting along pretty well recently and I...I want to take care of you during your heat like a mate should.”

“But, you don’t have to. I know we’re not real mates. I mean we don’t even sleep in the same bed.” 

“Do you want to?”

“I – what?” Jason blinked up at Dick. It made the older smile.

“This bond, our new living arrangements, they’re not just hard on me. They’re hard on you too. You had to quit being Robin and move to a new city.” Dick seemed regretful. “You don’t get a say in things like this. Do you want us to be more?”

Jason blinked up at Dick. He couldn’t argue that he found the alpha very attractive. It was also not all that much of a secret to at least Barbara and Alfred that Jason held a crush on Dick. He looked down at Dick’s hand on his wrist, thumb mindlessly stroking the scent gland there. It released more of the heat scent along with coating Dick’s hand in Jason’s scent. It was something alphas did with their mates.

“I would like that.” Jason answered. 

“So what about your heat?” Dick pulled Jason closer.

“Don’t you have to patrol? What about work?” Jason questioned. “You can’t be out of both and even if you did stop one for a week, someone might make a connection between Dick Grayson and Nightwing.”  
“How about during the day I still go to work and we have Barbara or Alfred come look after you. I’ll take care of you at night. We can figure out something better next time.” Dick answered. He nuzzled into Jason’s soft hair. The scent of heat mingled with Jason natural vanilla scent. It was meant to soothe and it did settle the constant anxious and nervous nature Dick was left in.

Jason hummed pressing into Dick’s chest now that he was allowed to. He took a deep breath of strong, safe alpha. He nuzzled against Dick, letting his arms wrap around him and layering his scent over the alpha. It was something he had wanted to do for some time. Omega instincts pushed to cover his alpha in his scent as well as drown himself in Dick’s warm, spicy smell. A shudder ran through him at the open acceptance from his once distant mate. He had teetered on the edge of rejection for so long that finally having Dick accept him was speeding up his heat. He moaned against Dick’s skin forcing an answering shiver out of the alpha.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed. Did you set up your room?” Dick questioned picking Jason up into his arms.

Jason nodded his arms around Dick’s neck. He didn’t care about being carried. His stomach hurt and he could feel his cramps worsening. The wet stickiness between his legs was growing more uncomfortable, but thankfully he wasn’t mature enough to feel the overwhelming need to breed. He nuzzled in against the alpha as they came into his room. Dick laid Jason down on the bed, having some difficulty getting Jason to let go. He then went around making sure Jason had really stocked up before returning to the omega on the bed. The omega latched onto him the moment Dick was in range.

Dick chuckled as he curled around him and was thankful that Jason was still young, still immature. His heats were not strong enough to draw alphas. At most these heats were just painful nuisances. They wouldn't become real full blown heats until Jason was much older. It meant he could focus on helping Jason instead off what he knew all those socialites had planned the moment they took custody of Jason. He listened to Jason’s soft breathing, to his softer purrs of pleasure when Dick massaged away the cramps.

Their bond hadn't begun well. Dick was fresh off the pain of a failed relationship and Jason was still so very young with the pain of Robin being ripped away from him. Neither of them were in good places. Ambitious and greedy alphas were looking to tear Jason apart and – though Dick had never admitted this to any one – seeing the vultures clawing and pecking at Jason during any public event caused a protective urge to rise in him. He had wanted to protect Jason the same as Bruce did, but their bond had such a rocky foundation. Things were changing now. They were changing and perhaps eventually they could truly be alpha and omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
